dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel Beechworth
Samuel Beechworth is the pilot of the riverboat Amaranth, boatman for the Loyalist Conspiracy, and Corvo Attano's source of transportation during the events of Dishonored. Biography Little is known about Samuel's life outside the Conspiracy. He mentions to Corvo that his father wanted him to become an Overseer, a career that did not suit him well, and that he served in the Navy under Farley Havelock before he began piloting his riverboat, though he doubts Havelock remembers him. He also reveals that he once had a wife (comparing her "moods" to the temperament of the Wrenhaven River), and the Heart notes that Samuel went to sea to forget a hopeless love.[[The Heart/Quotes#Samuel Beechworth|''"Samuel Beechworth went to sea to forget a hopeless love. He succeeded."]] Samuel knows the entirety of the Wrenhaven River down to its last tributaries,[[The Heart/Quotes#Samuel Beechworth|"Samuel is a simple man, but he knows the River Wrenhaven and all its tributaries, down to the smallest inlet."]] and has many scars from the nameless creatures he has encountered on it.[[The Heart/Quotes#Samuel Beechworth|"He has many scars. Some from the phlegm of the river krusts, some from the nameless monsters of the deeper ocean."]] He, in turn, claims to have seen strange and magical things on the river, such as mysterious lights and faces in the water. ''Dishonored Samuel acts as a boatman for the Loyalist Conspiracy, transporting Corvo to and from almost all of his main missions. He occasionally provides useful information on the locations Corvo is visiting, informing him of potential roadblocks and areas to be avoided. He is standoffish, rarely entering the Hound Pits Pub; he tells Lydia Brooklaine that because he has been at sea for so long, he cannot sleep in a normal bed, and therefore sleeps in a makeshift hovel near the dock rather than in a room at the pub. According to the Heart, Samuel greatly respects Corvo,[[The Heart/Quotes#Samuel Beechworth|''"The boatman has a good heart. And respects you."]] and his opinion of the man changes based on Corvo's actions during his missions. Samuel is the first to predict the betrayal of Havelock, Treavor Pendleton, and Teague Martin, and is forced to poison Corvo at their behest. He only gives Corvo half the poison however, and sends his unconscious body down the river. Samuel then flees the Hound Pits after telling Callista Curnow to use the flare in Emily's Tower if Corvo returns. When Corvo eliminates Havelock's forces at the Hound Pits during The Loyalists, Samuel returns to take him to Kingsparrow Island, where the leaders of the Conspiracy fled with Emily Kaldwin. Samuel's reactions to Corvo change based on the man's actions, which come to a head on the way to the island. If Corvo follows a low chaos path, Samuel will express great respect for Corvo, commending him on not "losing sight of what really matters" and expressing a wish to see him again before departing the island. If Corvo follows a path of high chaos, Samuel reacts in one of two different ways: in moderate high chaos, Samuel will express disappointment that Corvo '"went out of his way to be brutal," and will say that he never wants to see the man again. At the highest chaos level, Samuel claims that Corvo is the "worst" of all the conspirators and that he is no better than the three traitors. He then fires his gun to alert the guards on the island to Corvo's presence. Fate In the low chaos ending, Samuel can be seen at the Hound Pits Pub with Corvo and two other men, drinking in celebration. In the high chaos ending, he is seen facing high waves at sea; he will also mention that he may be infected with the plague before departing the Hound Pits. If Samuel is killed in either high or low chaos, Corvo will visit his grave. If he is not killed, he passes away sometime before 1852. ''Dishonored 2 When taking the skiff to the final mission, Corvo comments, "If old Samuel could see me now." Additionally, a carving made by him can be found in A Long Day in Dunwall in the Imperial Safe Room. Trivia *Samuel is voiced by Ryan Cutrona.''Dishonored'' Credits § Voice and Music **According to Harvey Smith, Arkane Studios tried to cast Christopher Lee as the voice of Samuel, but "sadly, it didn't work out." *Samuel recovers an audiograph player discarded by Havelock after the House of Pleasure mission and occasionally uses it to record various musings. **Samuel's audiograph recordings differ between low and high chaos. *Samuel mentions that his brother once took a liking to a country girl who was involved in the occult, sold bone charms, and disappeared one day along with everything in her house. *Samuel's love of ships can be seen in simple things, such as watching passing whaling trawlers as they travel down the Wrenhaven, or even adding personal touches to his own boat such as a welcome mat near the controls. *Samuel dedicated some of his spare time to wood carving. Emily keeps an example of his work, a small boat, in the Imperial Safe Room in Dunwall Tower. Gallery Cedric-peyravernay-samuel01.jpg|Samuel Beechworth concept art. Samuel concept art.png|Concept art. samuel image1.jpg|Concept image of Samuel Beechworth. samuel waiting.jpg|Samuel waits for Corvo outside the sewers. Samuelb.PNG|Samuel outside the Dunwall Sewers. Samuel Close-Up.png|Samuel stands by his boat. Samuel speaks to Corvo.jpg|Samuel speaks to Corvo. Samuel Beechworth looking at the Whale.png|Samuel looking at a whaling trawler. Samuelbeechworth.jpg|Samuel. Samuel adjustes his boat.png|Samuel adjusts his boat. Boat.jpg|Samuel on his riverboat. Samuelshelter1.png|Samuel's makeshift shelter at the Hound Pits Pub. Samuelshelter2.png|The interior of Samuel's shelter at the Hound Pits Pub. samuel02.png|Samuel takes Corvo to the Distillery District. samuel07.png|Samuel keeps warm in the cold rain. Rat Skewer.png|Samuel preparing a rat skewer. samuel06.png|Samuel waits for Corvo in the Back Yard. Samuel on water.png|Samuel stands in shallow waters as he waits for Corvo. samuel05.png|Samuel's face. samuel01.png|Samuel waits for Corvo to return from the Distillery District. Samuel Golden Cat.jpg|Samuel piloting his boat to the Golden Cat. Samuel Emily.png|Samuel and Emily waiting for Corvo at the end of the House of Pleasure mission. 01 sam n em.png|Samuel and Emily. EmilyandSamuel.png|Samuel arriving to the Hound Pits with Emily. Samuel Beechworth Dishonored.png|Samuel facing Kaldwin's Bridge. samuel09.png|Samuel tells Corvo about a dream he had. Mat.png|Samuel's personal touch: a "Welcome" mat in his boat. Samuel sokolov boat.png|Samuel waits by the boat at Kaldwin's Bridge. samuel03.png|Samuel gets ready to take Corvo to his next destination. samuel boat night.png|Samuel in the Estate District. Loyalists samuel.png|Samuel picks Corvo up in his boat at the end of The Loyalists. 0 samuel island.png|Samuel takes Corvo to Kingsparrow Island on high chaos. Samuel Kingsparrow Island Low Chaos.png|Samuel brings Corvo to Kingsparrow Island in low chaos. Samuelkingsparrow.png|Samuel at Kingsparrow Island in low chaos. Corvosam'sgrave.png|Corvo visiting Samuel's grave. SamuelBeechworthhighchaos.png|Samuel facing rough seas when spared during high chaos ending. Waves.jpg|Texture of waves found during Samuel's fateful High Chaos ending. CorvoSamuellowchaosHoundPitscelebration.jpg|Samuel, Corvo, and others celebrating the end of the rat plague in the low chaos ending. Souvenir 1.png|Samuel's carving of a boat found as a souvenir in Dishonored 2. Tarot samuel.png|Samuel's tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. References de:Samuel Beechworth es:Samuel Beechworth ru:Самуэль Бечворт pl:Samuel Beechworth fr:Samuel Beechworth it:Samuel Beechworth zh:塞缪尔·比奇沃思 Category:Dishonored Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Loyalists